Through Her Eyes
by Saucysasusaku
Summary: A look at Sasuke and Sakura's developing relationship through Mikoto's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she heard about her was on a Thursday afternoon.

Her youngest had just come home from the academy and was working on his homework at the kitchen table while she got started on dinner.

The six year old was amicably telling her about a scuffle that had occurred on the playground that day during recess.

"So then Kiba punched Naruto back in self-defense and that's when Iruka-sensei came and broke it up," he paused and she heard him take a sip of his water. "They both got put in the corner and were not given any cookies during snack time." He finished up and then went eerily silent.

Noticing his silence she looked away from washing the celery sticks and turned to the boy who now had a mixture of what looked like a pout and a scowl on his face.

"Is that all that happened dear?" She questioned him knowing there has to be more to this story.

He hesitated a bit before answering her. "Sakura felt bad cause Naruto didn't get a cookie so she gave one of hers to him."

_Sakura? _

Now Sasuke's talked plenty about the other boys in his class. How Naruto's a load mouth, how Shikamaru is always asleep, how Kiba always tries to sneak his dog in, Chouji is the one that's always eating and Shino has this weird obsession with bugs. But never, ever has Sasuke once mentioned a girl from his class. He's mentioned how all the girls in his class are annoying, but he's never given her a specific name. This immediately caught her attention; she stopped washing the vegetables and fully turned to face him.

"Sasuke darling, who's Sakura?" she questioned him. He instantly tensed up and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

He fidgeted a bit before answering. "She's this annoying girl in my class. She always offers me one of her cookies during snack time and I always tell her no but the next day she asks again! But today…" He paused a moment, almost as if debating if he wanted to continue or not. "Today she didn't offer me one of her cookies," he continued a bit solemnly. "She didn't offer me one because she gave the one she normally offers me to Naruto."

Mikoto had to try hard to hold back a laugh from the look in her child's face. No she did not get joy from seeing her child upset, but what she did find funny was the reason behind it. He was so visibly upset because a girl didn't offer him a cookie the he would end up rejecting anyways.

"But Sasuke-kun," she began. "You never accept her cookie anyways, so isn't it okay for her to give it to another boy?" she asked. Judging by the look on his face this was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Mother!" he exclaimed "Just because I don't want her cookie doesn't mean it's okay for her to go and give it to someone else! I'm the only one who she should offer it to!"

Mikoto took a seat at the table beside her youngest. "Well Sasuke-kun dear, maybe if you actually start accepting it then she shouldn't have to offer it another boy."

Given the look that befell upon his face you would think he just had a great epiphany, though in his eyes it probably is.

"You're right mother!" Chugging down the last of his water and grabbing his homework he jumped up from the table and ran off to who knows where. Once she was positive that he was out of earshot she let out the laugh that she had been holding back the entire time.

_Sakura huh?_

She's almost positive that this will not be the last time she hears that name.

* * *

**A/N: **So as the summary states, this story is mostly going to be about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship told through Mikoto's eyes. It's kinda going to have the same feel as my other fic "Their Story" as in it's going to start off with them young and then as the chapters go on they'll get older each time. This is kinda going to be a tie-in with my "Proposal" fic which if you haven't read you should totally go check it out! Please favorite/follow/review and I really do hope you guys have a very blessed New Year and a Happy 2015!


	2. Chapter 2

Now in all honesty sometimes she has her worries about Itachi.

He's been in Anbu for a little over three years now, captain for one, and she could see the toll it was taking on him. While he's always looked and been very mature for his age, the severe bags under his eyes from the constant stress and lack of sleep were not helping.

He was barely fourteen years old yet he carried the burden the entire clan and village on his back. And as much as she's proud of her oldest son for everything he's accomplished so far, sometimes she wishes a different life for him.

A life where he's not the first born of the head of the clan and expected to excel in almost everything. A life where he can be a normal teenage boy and hang out with his friends and crush on pretty girls. And maybe if and one day he liked one well enough bring her home and introduce her to them.

But in all the different scenarios she had imagined, Itachi always brought home a girl first, never had she imagined her baby Sasuke would beat him to the punch.

Pink.

So very pink.

Was the very first thing that came to mind at the sight before her, or rather the girl before her. She was seated on one of the rocking chairs that they had set up on the porch deck. She had short length hair that was probably the prettiest pastel pink she'd ever seen. Her skin was the creamiest white and she had the largest and greenest eyes, which she now noticed were spilling over with tears.

"Mother!" Sasuke called her attention. He was pointing to the girl's knee that was very inflamed and bleeding profusely. Almost out of instinct, be it the somewhat medic-nin in her or the motherly, she immediately rushed over and dropped down to the girls level, her hands already glowing blue.

At the sight of her glowing blue hands the girl somewhat recoiled.

"It's okay, she's going to help you." Sasuke stated as he gave the girl's hand a reassuring squeeze. After receiving a nod of approval she got to work on patching up said knee. From her position on the floor she was able to get a better look at the young girl.

She looked no older than Sasuke. Striking green eyes, pink hair, a button of a nose and just a slightly large forehead. She was absolutely adorable. And she bet she didn't even have to guess her name.

Ever since the cookie incident this girl's name had been brought up more and more frequently in the Uchiha household.

"Today Sakura gave me half of her sandwich."

"Sakura wore a red ribbon in her hair today."

"Naruto never leaves Sakura alone."

Oh yes. She had no doubt who this girl was.

Once she patched up her knee, and Sakura was reduced to just a few tears and sniffles, she questioned the pair as to what happened.

The pair hesitantly looked at each other, before Sakura began.

"I- I fell."

"You fell?" she repeated.

Judging by the look on Sasuke's face she knew there was more to it, but before she could inquire anymore they were interrupted.

"Uchiha-san"

She turned and looked to the pathway leading up to their house and saw a fairly young woman on it and hidden slightly behind her a boy she recognized as one of Sasuke's classmates. His nose was severely swollen and bruised.

"May I help you?" she questioned the pair. Not missing the way her son moved so that he was strategically placed in-between Sakura and their visitors, a scowl very prominent on his face.

The woman moved her son so that he stood in front of her and motioned towards his, what she assumed broken, nose.

"My son Ken came home from school today claiming that it was your son who broke his nose."

She looked to Sasuke who was still glaring fiercely at Ken. Her son's not one to use force unless absolutely necessary. She's raised him better than that, she turned back ready to call out the pair on their mistake but she was interrupted yet again.

"Is that correct Sasuke?" She heard her husband step out onto the porch with them; he had obviously heard what was going on.

Both Sasuke and Sakura visibly tensed at the sound of Fugaku behind them.

She herself couldn't help but tense up as well. If her husband doesn't like what he hears, this won't end well for any of them. While Sasuke is her child it would be very inappropriate to step for her to step in at the moment with company around them.

It took Sasuke a moment before he turned around and faced his father and answered. "Ken kept making fun of Sakura's forehead all day, then when we were leaving he pushed her down and caused her to injure her knee."

He turned and looked at Sakura who was still seated on the rocking chair. "Is this true?" he questioned her. Not daring to look up for fear of her husband she assumed, the poor girl just nodded in reply while staring hard at he floor beneath her.

"Well then," Fugaku started as he turned back around and headed back inside the house. "There is nothing to discuss."

Behind her she heard the mother let out a gasp before ushering herself and son out of the compound. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. Turning back towards the pair she crouched down again to their eye level and turned toward the pink haired girl.

"Sakura right?"

The girl eagerly nodded.

"Why don't you two come inside for some snacks?"

* * *

**A/N:** So if you follow me on Tumblr you probably got my first draft of this about two weeks ago and I do apologize that you had to read that awful, awful mess. I am much more comfortable with how this one came out. Please favorite/ follow/ review and I hope you guys have a very blessed and wonderful weekend!


End file.
